Samhain 2013
The Halloween event Samhain returns in 2013. It started on 25.10.2013 and ends on 11.11.2013 with 16 mission and 11 pieces of lore. Release Halloween is a very special occasion in The Secret World, and this year we have a unique treat for you! You can enjoy ten new Item Missions with ten exclusive scary stories written for this occasion alone. You will find these spread throughout New England, as they are built on local urban legends and told by the Solomon Islanders themselves. Complete all the new missions and gather up all the stories and you will get a special reward from Danny Dufresne and the complete set of stories bound into an in-game book, which you can read through at any time! : I despise the trope of the unreliable narrator, so you can imagine my self-loathing, tonight, as I bleed black upon the blank page. I was full of with self-loathing that night too. I was a writer, barely at the start of my career, and I'd run out of stories. : Desperate. Very desperate. : Never mind whether I found him, or he found me. Never mind the ritualistic particulars — whether I waited at a cross roads under a harvest moon or drew a chalk circle or invoked his name nine times before a dark mirror — whether I sacrificed a cat, swallowed a leech ballooning on virgin blood, or answered an odd ad in the Personals. Pick your cliché and suckle on it... But that is of course not all. The Cat God is making a return for this year's Halloween, so get ready for a harrowing chain of Missions where you get to see Stonehenge in its ancient form. We are also introducing plenty of new and exclusive Halloween items this year, some of which can be gotten as rewards and loot and others in the Item Shop. Does dressing up as a Plague Doctor for Halloween this year sound tempting? The Halloween events start today and will last for two weeks, until the 8th of November. Lore There are 11 pieces of lore. Please see Lore Locations. The Lore for Samhain 2012 can also be collected again. See here. Missions Missions during Samhain 2012 and Samhain 2013 *The Meowling *Crossing the Black Path *The Cat God *Return of the Cat God *Revenge of the Cat God Missions during Samhain 2013 *Spooky Stories of Solomon Island *The Hiker *The Death of Dr. Armitage *The Gypsy's Diary *The Confession of Ellis Hill *The Rogue Groundskeeper *The Hermit *The Organ Smugglers *The Lantern Man *The Phantom Email *The Ghost of Jack-o-Lantern Achievements There are 3 new achievements with 2 new rewards: 1 title and 1 piece of clothing. Please see Achievements. Unique Loot There are several unique pieces of loot including consumables and 5 new pieces of clothing. Please see Event Loot. Update: The 1.8 Hotfix update added the loot from Samhain 2012 to the green bags, so you can now earn last years clothing items from it including Pumpkinhead, bloody which will give you the achievement as well. Other helpful pages *Community *Meta Game *Galleries *Interactive Halloween Map *News Announcement Trivia *Samhain on Wikipedia Category:2013 Category:Event Category:Samhain 2013